Everythig will be alright
by Edward's.BestFriiend
Summary: Y al fin lo entendió. No era el único siendo egoista. Ambos habian perdido a su otra mitad.. sus gemelos. Pero ahora se tenian el uno al otro. La soledad era más facil de llebar así.


El viento soplaba. Provocando involuntarios escalofríos mientras caminaba. Sin embargo a él poco le importaba, porque la noche era simplemente hermosa. Y en el fondo sabía que era eso lo que necesitaba. Alejarse de todo y dejar que el frío viento se llevara consigo los tormentosos pensamientos que inundaban su mente.

Seguramente alguna de las empleadas ya se había dado cuenta de que no se encontraba en la mansión. Y ésta habría informado a su madre, la cual decidiría no hacer caso "Como ha hecho siempre…" o aceptar su papel de madre mandando a alguien a buscarle. Una irónica sonrisa se dibujó en su vacío semblante. Sabía que eso era lo menos probable. Kaoru y él siempre fueron unos jóvenes independientes. Únicamente dependían el uno del otro.

Ante esto ultimo, sus manos se convirtiendo poco a poco en puños y sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, mientras que sus pasos sonaban tranquilos y seguros en la vacia y oscura calle de plebeyos.

"Por qué?" Suspiró dirigiendo su cristalina mirada dorada hacia el suelo sin variar su caminar. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había hecho la misma pregunta en las ultimas 24 horas. Su hermano, su querido gemelo. La única persona que tubo a su lado desde que nació… había decidido alejarse de todo. Marchándose a un lugar que él desconocía sin dejarle prácticamente ninguna explicación. Solo la dudosa garantía de que algún día volvería. Se negó levemente con la cabeza a si mismo mientras permitía que el viento meciera sus cobrizos cabellos. Eso a él no le servia. Y ahora, aquí estaba. De noche, en alguna calle alejada de su gran hogar. Sin rumbo. Solo deseando alejarse de todo. Así se habría sentido Kaoru?

Alzó su dorada mirada observando un pequeño parque rodeado de árboles, cercano al río que cruzaba la ciudad. Perfecto. Un lugar en el que seria capad de aclarar su nublosa mente. Aceleró el paso deseando llegar lo mas rápido posible. No entendía porqué, pues tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Sin embargo algo en el lugar le atraía. Se cruzó de brazos intentando retener el calor en su cuerpo. Y volvió a reprenderse por haberse olvidado el llevar un abrigo consigo. Cada año diseñaban el uniforme de Ouran más ligero. O eso.. O él era un inconformista. No pudo evitar una sonrisa estúpida mientras se mordía el labio inferior para reprimirla. Jeh. Era obvio que lo segundo se acercaba más a la verdad.

Al fin. Dejó un suspiro escapar de sus fríos labios cuando sus caros zapatos pisaron la entrada de aquel solitario parque. Permitiéndose adentrarse en él, se dirigió a los columpios que se encontraban mas alejados de aquella entrada.

Sentándose lentamente en uno de los columpios una vez los alcanzó, cerró los ojos tomando leves bocanadas de aire en busca de proporcionarse la paz que buscaba mientras se dejaba mecer suavemente. Sintiéndose por unos instantes completo de nuevo, al volver a tener la sensación de poder respirar sin aquel pesar en el pecho que le ahogaba o aquella sensación de lágrimas en sus ojos, los cuales jamás las permitían escapar. Aun así, seguía reconociendo que extrañaba a su gemelo. Pero al menos ahora sentía que había recuperado de alguna u otra forma el juicio.

Se sentía con suerte. No había nadie que pudiera verle en este estado tan invulnerable. Él siendo el gran Hikaru Hitachiin, aquel joven con la sonrisa traviesa permanente en sus labios allá donde fuera junto con su hermano gemelo Kaoru… se veía desconocido en estos momentos. Su dorada mirada mostrándose cristalina y casi vacía, sin un ápice de malicia en ella mientras que su sonrisa… Su sonrisa no estaba.

Derepente tubo la sensación de que no estaba solo en ese silencioso lugar como pensó. Reprimió el sentimiento de molestia irracional que se estaba haciendo espacio en su pecho al creer interrumpido su momento a solas consigo mismo. Se levantó de aquel columpio y miró silenciosamente a su alrededor; entrecerrando su dorada mirada en aquella oscuridad intentando localizar a aquel ser que le perturbaba. No fue asta que hubo caminado en dirección al río. Cuando algo le hizo detenerse.

Y ahí, a la orilla de aquellas luminosas aguas, divisó a una joven muchacha aparentemente de su misma edad. Se encogió de hombros, pensando en irse a algun otro lugar, y se sorprendió a si mismo cuando ladeó el rostro hacia atrás para poder volver a observarla una vez mas.

Suspiró suavizando su dorada mirada y la volvió a encarar en la lejanía. Simplemente observando su silenciosa figura iluminada por las aguas tranquilas de aquel río. Ella se encontraba sentada en el pasto, sus manos soportando su peso y su rostro echado hacia atrás. Como si de contemplar el estrellado cielo se tratase. Había algo fascinante en ella. Y él simplemente no podía descubrir el qué. Así que buscó tentativo con sus manos el móvil en su bolsillo, utilizando el zoom hacia su rostro. Y tomó tres discretas fotos. No quedó desilusionado. Fue capad de capturar su expresión aun con la poca calidad que mostraba su móvil. Silenciosamente volvió a guardar el móvil.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, intentó parecer despreocupado mientras se dispuso a acortar la distancia que les separaba. Deteniéndose a unos metros de ella, la observó fijamente otra vez. Levemente molesto sin encontrar razón alguna en aquel magnetismo que ella poseía y él no podía resistir.

La joven tenía cabello lacio y dorado que rozaba sus hombros, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel a diferencia de otras jóvenes de su edad que él había llegado a ver antes. Se tubo que recordar a si mismo como respirar. Ella tenía largas pestañas que rozaban sus mejillas debido a sus ojos cerrados. Y sus finos labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa. No puso evitar controlar el rubor que seguramente se había hecho hueco en sus mejillas cuando descubrió que ella había abierto los ojos, observando silenciosamente como él la escrutinizaba. Sintió su propia sangre en sus mejillas mientras maldecía interiormente su predisposición a sonrojarse aun siendo el 'Seme' del Host Club. Dejó que sus dorados ojos viajaran de los labios a los ojos de ella. Había esperado que fueran negros o marrones. Pero derepente se vió observando preciosas orbes azuladas que le devolvían curiosas la mirada.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo. Alargó su mano derecha, ofreciéndosela. –Soy Hitachiin Hikaru-

Ella procedió a levantarse lentamente. Sus miradas aun sin romperse. Dorado y Azul observando el alma del otro. La muchacha ladeó el rostro. Aun mirándole fijamente. Curiosa. Él sin embargo se estaba empezando a sentir como un idiota y se dispuso a apartar la mano que aun la ofrecía. Su mente maquinando alguna forma en la que él pudiera volver a tomar las riendas si humillarse más de lo que ya había hecho.

Sin embargo no pudo reprimir un leve sonido de sorpresa en sus labios, cuando ella acortó casi todo el espacio que los distanciaba. Él aun tenia el brazo a medio extender y sin querer su mano rozó la cintura de la joven. Bajó lo mano como si le hubiera quemado y desvió la mirada haciendo un intento porque su cobrizo flequillo pudiera ocultar sus dorados ojos. Preguntándose a si mismo cómo se había metido en una situación tan vergonzante. Se reprendió por no haberse ido antes. "Maldita sea! Como siempre tenia que apaciguar mi curiosidad!"

Sintió la punta de los dedos de la muchacha bajo su mentón. Y así ella le hizo elevar lentamente su rostro mientras a él no le quedaba mas opción que permitirle la acción. Aquellos mismos dedos rozaron después su mejilla. Finalmente su cabello, logrando descubrir de nuevo sus ojos.

-Sé quien eres- La escuchó decir silenciosamente. –El mayor de los gemelos Hitachiin. Y Kaoru es tu hermano pequeño.-

Estuvo tentado a desviar la mirada, pero ella no se lo permitió. Además él también tenia la sensación de querer mirarla a los ojos por siempre. Sintió la mirada de la joven como si le estuviera quitando cada prenda de ropa que constituía su uniforme Ouran, asta que quedara al descubierto su propia esencia. Se movió incomodo. Sinceramente no tenia idea de que hacer.

Quería volver a escuchar su suave voz. –Sigo sin saber quién eres- La murmuró. Deseaba que le confiara su nombre. Algo dentro de él le gritó que sus palabras no fueron las correctas. Acababa de parecer un cretino. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, sus doradas orbes se ensancharon cuando la vieron negar levemente la cabeza, como diciendo '_No te preocupes, sé que quisiste decir'._ Y antes de que él pudiera realizar alguna acción coherente, los dedos bajo su mentón desaparecieron. Frunció levemente en entrecejo. Fue como si algo que le sostuviera de una gran caída le soltara. No le gustó esa sensación.

Finalmente ella apartó su azulada mirada de la de él. Volviendo a su anterior posición, sentada en el verde pasto. Pensó que hacia sido rechazado. Y entrecerró sus dorados ojos disponiéndose a retirarse. Pero ella volvió a mirarle y descubrió que le permitía sentarse a su lado.

Delicadamente se sentó junto a ella, sin saber que hacer. No esperando nada especial de ella ahora. Aquella chica, fuera quien fuera, no era como las demás que había conocido con anterioridad. Definitivamente no era ninguna clienta del Host Club. Aunque se veía claramente que era de buena familia. Tampoco era parecida a Haruhi. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella y descubrió que le estaba observando. Antes de que el más leve rubor pudiera alcanzar su rostro, la volvió a escuchar.

-Kagamine Rin. Por favor pórtese bien conmigo, Hikaru-senpai-

-Por supuesto- Fue su silenciosa respuesta.

Y estuvieron así durante un tiempo. Ella había vuelto a su posición de admiración al manto oscuro que los cubría. Y él también, mantenía la mirada elevada al cielo disfrutando se esto momento de paz que al fin había conseguido. Extrañaba a Kaoru y sin embargo aquí estaba. Con una chica que apenas conoció, con la que sentía una extraña atracción. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Kaoru en estos momentos. Y de nuevo aquel conocido dolor volvió a su pecho, y se vio incapaz de reprimir un leve sonido expresándolo. Sin embargo era extrañamente aliviante estar junto a ella.

Se levantó repentinamente al recordar que ya era demasiado tarde y debía de irse. A su lado la joven, Rin, se levantó silenciosamente. Derepente se sentía destrozado. No quería abandonarla, cuando podría volver a verla? Sabía lo que le esperaba en casa si tardaba mucho mas. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se lo ofreció. Ella marcó con sutileza su número y se lo devolvió. Elevó su dorada mirada a la azulada de ella, para decir adiós. Sin embargo ella presionó su delicado dedo índice a sus finos labios. Presionando después aquel mismo dedo a los de él. Silenciándolo. No supo si sorprenderse mas por esa misma acción o por la sonrisa que después le dedicó. Como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. Y en un instante… Ella comenzó a caminar. Alejándose finalmente de él.

Y se quedó observándola sin mover un solo músculo. Sus dorados ojos no perdiendo ni un detalle en su caminar nocturno. Y por primera vez en aquella noche y desde que se fue su gemelo… Aquella famosa sonrisa de Hikaru Hitachiin volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Una sonrisa traviesa, si. Pero guardaba paz que solo aquella misteriosa joven de ojos azules le podía otorgar. Sin embargo en ese momento sabia que era estúpido correr tras ella y gritar que no le abandonase también. Así que dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen. Y suspiró. Se dio media vuelta y caminó.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Luchó por no dejar que sus labios se fruncieran en contra de su voluntad. No podía permitirse mostrar ninguna mueca de desagrado delante de las clientas del Host Club. Kyouya ya le había lanzado alguna que otra mirada asesina cuando apoyó su mentón sobre su mano en un claro ejemplo de morirse de aburrimiento. Le ignoró. Suficiente que estaba aquí. Obligado, cabe añadir. De que servia en el Club si Kaoru no estaba? Oh, si. "Para dar pena" Pensó reprimiendo un suspiro y retomando su tarea de fijir atención a aquellas ruidosas muchachas que le rodeaban. Preguntándole como se sentía sin su adorado gemelo. Cómo se encontraba Kaoru. Lo solo que se debía de sentir él en esos momentos. "No tienen idea, porqué no se callan"

No podía evitar deseos de huir. Huir y salir en busca de ella. Volver a encontrar en esos azules ojos un poco de paz. Paz que aquí nadie le otorgaba. Es más, parecía que se la robaban. Ante esto último entrecerró la mirada dirigiéndola con reproche al vicepresidente del Host. "Ese Kyouya…" Éste último, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, le dedicó una tétrica sonrisa. Y de nuevo se encontró a si mismo reprimiendo otro escalofrío y mirando sin alguna gana a las jóvenes que tenia en frente y no callaban. "Maldito bastardo".

La puerta se abrió. Sin embargo él estaba demasiado molesto como para dirigirle la mirada a quien quiera que haya entrado al 3er Salón de Música. Más clientas significaban más larga espera. Algunas de ellas se movieron incomodas en sus asientos. Y él confundió aquella reacción imaginándose que al fin descubrieron su mal humor. Dejando escapar un suspiro tomando placer de aquel solo pensamiento. Quizá así callarían mas y hablarían menos.

La voz de Kyouya le sacó de sus pensamientos. –Hikaru, tienes un nuevo cliente-

Entrecerró su dorada mirada procediendo a encarar a la nueva 'princesita' sin preocuparse de parecer caballeroso aunque Kyouya le estuviera clavando dagas por la espalda. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos chocaron con otros azules, se sintió paralizado.

Y, Rin caminó a paso tranquilo hacia él. Un grito apagado se oyó por toda la habitación, cortesía de las demás clientas. Parecían conocerla e incluso temerla. "Porque…?"

Rin se mostraba más atrevida hoy en comparación con la anterior noche. Eso le gustaba. Con un familiar gesto, la rubia presiono levemente sus dedos bajo el mentón del pelirrojo. Dorado y Azul. Otra vez juntos. _"Me extrañaste?" _Su azulada mirada le preguntó. _"Sorprendentemente… Sí"._ La respondió con la suya igualmente silencioso. Y derepente, sintió que todo iba a estar bien a partir de ese mismísimo momento.

De alguna forma u otra el peso que le oprimía el pecho fue liberado. Ella lo sintió. Y juntos comenzaron a sonreír cómplices de la misma manera. Pronto, las sonrisas no fueron suficientes y comenzaron a reír juntos. Sus risas acompasadas la una con la otra de una forma que jamás creería haber capad de no haber sido con Kaoru. Sin embargo ahí estaba con ella. Y se sentía bien. Ambos sabían que los demás les estaban observando. No mostraron importancia. Comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

Cuando la volvió a mirar a los ojos, había un millón de cosas que deseaba preguntarla. _"Después" _Ella prometió con la mirada. Tomó su mano con la suya, tan delicada. Y pagó por el resto de la tarde junto a él, ganándose una imperceptible mirada de sorpresa por parte el Kyouya. Dio igual. Corrieron a los jardines sin soltarse. No le importó donde ella lo llevaba. No le importó el haber creado un silencioso espectáculo en el Host Club. No le importó estar sin Kaoru. Solo sabia que esta tranquilidad que ella le daba era lo que él desesperadamente necesitaba.

Era como una bruja realizando un hechizo que le protegería de todo y todos. La adoraba. Y ahora, caminando silenciosamente rodeados de jardines mano a mano, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Como si la estuviera usando para sus egoístas propósitos. Por necesitarla tanto. Pero sintió como le apretó levemente la mano en un gesto tranquilizador. Obligándole a dirigir su mirada a la de ella. Dorado y Azul juntos otra vez. Estaban ambos en la misma situación. Por fin lo entendió. Ella lo necesitaba también. _"Todo estará bien"._

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Si, lo sé xD Esto fue algo raro incluso para mi, pero esque Vocaloid tambien me encanta y Rin Kagamine me fascina.

La idea de esta historia se la debo a la amistad que poseen mi amigo y una chica (otra amante de Rin de Vocaloid xD) el fanfic va dedicado en especial a ellos pues.

Siento mucho si toqué algun tema personal.. pero no pude reprimirme, estos sentimientos son demasiado hermosos y era inevitable plasmarlos en un fic asi.

La idea principal es que los dos se vieran solitarios ante la perdida de sus gemelos Kaoru y Len, respectivamente. Mostrandose apollo mutuo con pocas palabras, gracias a eso de los sentidos especiales de los gemelos (?) xD

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Y Sergy (Hikaru) lo siento x entrometida, pero esque eres demasiado expresivo y es facil escribir de ti, te quierooo! xD

Saludos y asta la proxima!

Intentaré mejorar mi forma de escribir ;)


End file.
